600: Woops
Woops, A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch, possessing all the same powers, but turned out to be a destructive klutz; he knocks over anything he touches and only says, "Woops!" after doing so, hence his name. His one true place is as at Kokaua Town Lanes as champion bowler on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kokaua Bowling Brawlers. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when Hämsterviel sprayed his pod using a showerhead. 600 was then sent back to Gantu due to his clumsiness, after which he was given to Lilo and Stitch by Gantu. Personality Woops is a very clumsy, accident-prone, and unbalanced experiment. He is easily guilty but never mourns over past accidents or incidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is rather clownish. He is usually seen swaying side to side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. An amiable sort, Woops merely wants to do the right thing but just can't seem to do it. He can hardly seem to stand on his own two feet, let alone keep his balance, and is always running into objects and knocking them over. Most people find him unbearably annoying, but he is a bowling champion. Appearance Woops is a pale grayish purple, skinny Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, huge yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint green-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short, pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes. His ears are smaller than Stitch's and stick out on either side of his head. Special Abilities He was originally designed to be an indestructible experiment that could do anything, but he instead turned out as a destructive experiment that could do nothing. However, he has the uncanny ability to destroy everything around him unintentionally, and accidentally bumps into everything. Woops can lift 3,000 times his own weight and not an ounce more, is virtually indestructible, has super sight and hearing, is fireproof, has several different visions, and can scale walls and ceilings, but he fails miserably and is instead too much of a klutz to use them at all. Woops can barely walk through an open door, much less keep his balance. The only word he can say for himself is "Woops!" when he does something by accident. Weaknesses Similar to Reuben, Woops is too clumsy and unbalanced to use his powers, whereas Reuben was simply too lazy to do anything but make sandwiches. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Woops Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|Woops' experiment pod ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h39m55s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h45m08s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m07s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m10s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m14s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m30s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m29s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m42s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h29m51s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m02s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m08s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h30m43s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m01s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h45m36s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h38m07s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m27s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m59s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m46s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h31m06s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m19s244.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m23s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m27s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h21m48s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h47m11s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h38m30s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m33s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m59s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h01m56s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-18h48m09s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m21s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h58m36s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m25s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h55m45s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m44s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m50s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h24m22s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m15s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m24s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m32s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m14s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m26s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h50m19s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h52m38s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m38s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m24s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h40m21s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h18m05s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m18s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m16s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m40s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m47s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h49m20s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m07s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m52s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m19s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m17s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m34s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m03s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h45m32s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h54m18s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h51m47s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m06s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m16s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m34s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m24s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m44s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m38s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m47s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m09s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m55s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m05s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m12s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m22s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m36s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m44s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m05s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h42m18s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h59m39s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m45s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h47m57s135.png|Woops wins Pleakley's bowling tournament Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Woops.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 134 Miscellaneous Panes84.jpg Stitch Now - Woops close-up.jpg|Woops in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Woops is the first prototype of Stitch and is a massive failure. *Unlike most experiments, Woops' number is pronounced as a whole number ("six hundred") instead of three individual digits (which in his case would have been "six-oh-oh") as per the norm for the experiments. **The only other experiment seen in the original series whose number is also referred to as a whole number is Spooky (Experiment 300). This implies that experiments whose number is divisible by one hundred (100) are the primary exceptions to the normal by-digit pronunciation of experiment numbers. *Woops' pod color is blue. *Woops is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males